muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Hub
Muppet Hub is a Muppet fansite, and also group of projects and pages around the web created by J.D. Hansel that are designed to help bring Muppet fans together, and/or celebrate Jim Henson and the puppetry arts. These include: * "Eleven Point Collar" - a podcast about everything related to Jim Henson and the Muppets with a focus on history, trivia, commentary, and interviews; * Muppet Youth - a Facebook group and page for younger/teenage Muppet fans; * Mupdates - a YouTube series that recaps the Muppet news from previous months; * @PuppetProverbs - a Twitter account with tips and adages regarding puppetry; * Puppet Rants - a series that combines YouTube-style vlogging and ranting with Henson-style puppetry; * Any of the various written works appearing on MuppetHub.com, ranging from Muppet video reviews to personality quizzes to an analysis of the 2015 Muppet Madness Tournament to the "Puppet Dream Cast" article series. Originally established as "Boober's Blog" in 2011, named after Boober Fraggle, it was quickly converted from a blog for posting complaints about Muppet fan problems to a homepage for the puppetry podcast "Eleven Point Collar." (January 8, 2012, is when "Eleven Point Collar" released its first episode, and this is generally considered Muppet Hub's anniversary.) In addition to the podcast, it has featured opinion-based articles in the vein of the work of Tough Pigs and The Muppet Mindset, but has never been focused on covering Muppet news. In January of 2014, the website was converted into Muppet Hub (loosely based on the premise of MuppetFans.com) with new pages and services, new series of video productions, and the website's own cast of puppet characters. Shortly thereafter, Muppet Hub covered the 2014 Beyond the Sock puppetry workshop with interviews with its instructors, Peter Linz and Noel MacNeal. This led to several following interviews with other prominent figures in the Muppet community. In 2015, Muppet Hub co-presented The Muppet Madness Tournament with "The MuppetCast," and only months later began a tongue-in-cheek feud with "The MuppetCast" over the show's opening, which has been resolved. Eleven Point Collar "Eleven Point Collar" (sometimes referred to as 11PC) was created in 2012 in response to Steve Swanson's first retirement of "The MuppetCast" as an attempt to fill a void, since there were no other Muppet-themed podcasts at the time. Its original format consisted of Trivia Time, Henson History, and Closing Clips, but in recent years the format changes from episode to episode, and interviews have become a bigger focus. The show gets its name from Kermit the Frog's collar, which has eleven points on it. Notable guests have included Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, FrogFan76, Brian Jay Jones, Andrew James Spooner, Ryan Dosier and Jarrod Fairclough of The Muppet Mindset, and Dave LaMattina and Chad N. Walker - the directors of I Am Big Bird. It has other mini-series in its feed, including the short-lived "Muppet News Flash Podcast," which was later briefly continued on "The MuppetCast," and "Muppet Hub News Flash." External Links * Muppet Hub * Eleven Point Collar * Muppet Hub on YouTube * Muppet Hub on FaceBook * Muppet Youth * @PuppetProverbs __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Fandom